warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Leman Russ Eradicator
212th Armoured Regiment's 1st Company]] The Leman Russ Eradicator is a variant of the Astra Militarum's primary main battle tank, the Leman Russ. The Leman Russ is named after the Primarch of the Space Wolves Space Marines Chapter, Leman Russ, and is one of the most common armoured vehicles used by the Imperium of Man. The Leman Russ Eradicator variant differs from the standard pattern Leman Russ in that it is equipped with a turret-mounted Eradicator Nova Cannon as its main weapon, as opposed to the standard Battle Cannon. The Eradicator Nova Cannon fires high-calibre ballistic shells that are capable of destroying both enemy barricades and any infantry sheltering behind them with a highly volatile sub-atomic charge that produces a powerful, pulversing shock wave. The Leman Russ Eradicator is one of the more common Leman Russ variants, and it is an extremely effective close-combat and anti-infantry vehicle. This makes the Eradicator an extremely effective weapon in cities, jungles or other dense terrain. With a blast radius close to that of the Demolisher Cannon, but possessed of a longer range, the Eradicator Nova Cannon can effectively clear buildings of enemy infantry before they can even get a shot off. The Leman Russ Eradicator was instrumental during the intense urban fighting encountered during the Khai-Zhan Uprising, where its main weapon was truly devastating against enemy infantry trying to use the urban landscape and buildings as cover. Armament The Eradicator’s design has been replicated on dozens of forge worlds and is utilised throughout the Imperium. Its main role is to support troop formations fighting in densely packed urban arenas. The Leman Russ Eradicator's main weapon, the Eradicator Nova Cannon, is a smaller version of the larger Hellhammer Cannon that is used by the Hellhammer super-heavy tank. The weapon uses a large stabiliser and suppression system that is attached to the weapon's barrel that allows it to quickly fire its high-calibre shells without causing the weapon to rip itself apart. Like all other Leman Russ variants, the Eradicator is equipped with either a hull-mounted Heavy Bolter or Lascannon. Leman Russ tanks that are a part of an unusually well-equipped armoured regiment sometimes have 2 Multi-Meltas or 2 Plasma Cannons as their sponson weapons. The tank can also be equipped with Camouflage Netting, Extra Armour Plating, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, improved communications equipment, a mine sweeper, a pintle-mounted Heavy Stubber or Storm Bolter, track guards, rough terrain modifications, a Dozer Blade, and Smoke Launchers. Notable Users of the Leman Russ Eradicator *'Imperial Guard' - The Leman Russ Eradicator is used during dense jungle or urban combat by the Imperial Guard, and is used by many Imperial armoured regiments and companies across the Imperium. *'Planetary Defence Forces' - The Leman Russ Eradicator is used by many Planetary Defence Forces stationed on Imperial worlds. These worlds are often highly urbanised, which allows the Eradicator to be most effective against invaders. *'Lost and the Damned' - The Lost and the Damned is the name collectively given to the multitude of beings that have turned to Chaos over the millennia, the vast majority of whom are the ordinary mortals who fight for Chaos. They are not a single coherent force, but rather a diverse and infinite collection of warbands and hosts under the leadership of Chaos Champions. These forces take their weapons and vehicles with them, and as many of them were former members of the Imperial Guard or Planetary Defence Forces, they make use of an uncountable number of Leman Russ Eradicator tanks. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *'Vehicles of the Imperial Guard' *'Leman Russ Tank' Sources *''Codex: Astra Militarum'' (8th Edition), pp. 51, 114 *''Codex: Astra Militarum'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Leman Russ Battle Tanks," "Heavy Support - Leman Russ Squadron" *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), pg. 49 *''Imperial Armour Volume One Second Edition - Imperial Guard'', pp. 18, 21, 247, 250, 254, 267 *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus'', pg. 203 Gallery File:LemanRussEradicator.jpg|Close-up of a a Leman Russ Eradicator turret and main weapon LemanRussEradicator00.jpg|A Leman Russ Eradicator with the suppression system removed from its barrel, only the bracing and connectors remain; this vehicle is being brought in for maintenance es:Leman Russ Eradicator Category:L Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles